


Notes On Throwing A White House Wedding

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo reassures Matt that Josh has got what it takes: Donna. Missing scene (borderline post-ep) for The Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes On Throwing A White House Wedding

“…the rest is up to you.”

Matt suddenly looked exhausted, and Leo gave his arm a reassuring pat.

“And I remain confident that you have the best advisor.”

“What about after?”

“After?”

“When… if…when we’re back here.”

“Josh will be great.”

“Will he?”

“You don’t think so?”

“They seemed to be saying he’s all tactics and no…”

“All flash and no substance? That’s not true.”

“Well, you know him better than anyone…”

“I picked Josh for the Bartlet campaign because he was known for his strategic genius, that’s true. But I’ve watched him grow, over the years. If the message didn’t matter to him, if it was all about winning, he’d have never come and found you.”

“He just doesn’t always seem to care about the issues.”

“He does.” Leo focused his gaze on Josh, who had just sat down across the room, and smiled. “You’re going to find he does more and more.”

“How’s that?”

Gently, Leo turned the congressman until he could see his campaign manager, who had slumped in his seat and seemed to be attempting to rub what little was left of his hair clean off his head. Next to him, Donna was bent low, murmuring to him and trying to still the frantic movements of his arms.

“He’s got something to fight for now. He might not know it quite yet; he’s been a little slow on the uptake so far. But they’re getting there.”

“Josh and Donna?”

Leo beamed. 

“If you think Josh Lyman is a force to be reckoned with when he’s pushing education reform because you told him to, wait until Josh Lyman has a couple kids about to enter the DC school system. He’s gonna light this town up.”

“You really think that’s gonna happen?”

“I know so. Have done for years. Everyone but those two.”

“A heads up wouldn’t have been outta line.”

“What, that Josh and Donna have a thing? It couldn’t possibly matter less. They’re two of the brightest operatives the DNC’s seen in years; they’re good when they’re mad at each other, they’re better when they’re together. After what they’ve been through, neither of them owe any of us anything, but look at them. Tonight could be a chance for them to catch their breath, maybe reconnect a little bit, dance, whatever, but no.”

Across the quickly filling room, Josh was now showing Donna something on a tiny piece of paper. They were deep in conversation, oblivious to the fact that the wedding was moments from getting underway.

“Maybe I should fire him now, hire him back tomorrow, make him take the night off.”

“I’ll talk to him. And to Donna. She’ll take care of him.”

“I guess I should be taking notes, then.”

Leo raised his eyebrows questioningly. Matt grinned.

“Sounds like I’m going to have to throw a White House wedding too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am, apparently, obsessed with the notion of Josh and Donna having kids. I am not entirely convinced that this would actually happen (this conversation, that is), but my brain wouldn't shut up about it and I'm just too excited to have actually produced something with an actual end again to care that much.


End file.
